


Pillowtalk

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuuri - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a bit bratty, Blow Jobs, Comfort, First Time, Fluff, I tried my best, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Praise, Sex, Smut, Yuuri is a bottom but still demaning lol, bye, sorry if it sucks, sub!yuuri, this is my first smut, top!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Yuuri loses his viginity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay.. I can't believe i did this, lol. It is my first smut, so please bear me with me if this sucks. I really tried my best and worked the whole evening on it. I'm ready to go to hell, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears... 

"I'm ready now, Victor. Please be my first and take my virginity!" as Yuuri said those words, Victor stood there. Awestruck. Pure determation and confidence in the warm, brown eyes of the smaller man. "Yuuri.." he breathed in the neck of the younger man. In the next moment, Yuuri closed the gap between them and he kissed Victor. But it was different than the other kisses. Their lips pressed together and their tounges danced together feverlishy. Victor wasted no time and threw Yuuri on the bed. Soft whimpers escaped the mouth of the younger man. 

Slowly and with trembling hands he shoved his hands under the shirt of the older man. Victor hummed as reponse. As Yuuris hand touched Victors nipple, the silver haired let out a low moan. "Oh?" the younger man stated in slight surprise and began rubbing Victors nipple. Little, breathy moans escaped Victors mouth with Yuuris movements. "Y-Yuuri.." The raven haired gulped and felt a twitch in his cock. 

Suddenly, Victor grabbed the smaller man and turned them around so that the older man was on top now. "Since this is your first time.. you should bottom" Victor purred and began to kiss Yuuris neck. "I want to see you fall apart.. make you scream and moan and chant my name like a prayer" the silver haired mans voice was so so low and so so sexy. He kissed, sucked and bit Yuuris neck and oh, Yuuri could feel Victors half hard cock against his thigh. As he felt that, a loud and breathy moan came out of his mouth. "V-Victor.." he was so desaprate and so hungry for his lover. 

"Already falling apart, darling? I barley did anything up to now" as much self control Victor had, the smaller man could clearly heard the arousal in his voice. Without any hestation, Victor began to remove Yuuris shirt. "Hmm.. better" the blue eyed man purred again and before Yuuri could react in any way, Victors mouth wrapped around his left nipple. A yelp and then a gasp came out of the brown eyed mans mouth and he burried his hand in Victors hair. "My my, you are very sensitive, love" The russian grinned widely and sucked Yuuris nipple and circled his tounge around it. 

"A-ah" Yuuri moaned. Victor grinned even wider and gave the other nipple the same attention. "Fuck.." Yuuri cursed and he slightly pulled Victors hair what caused Victor to moan. In the next Moment Victor kissed down Yuuris whole body, his tonuge licking over the toned abs Yuuri got from working out and skating. He looked up at his lover and holy hell, he looked so damn beautiful. Eyes half closed and half open, mouth sightly open and sweat formed on his forehead and cheeks red and flushed. Plus short and breathy moans came out of his mouth. "Yuuri.. you should see yourself right now.. you have never looked more beautiful. God.." the silver haired man breathed out. "Victor.. please.. do something.." the raven haired man begged. 

Victor didn't need to be told twice and he started to slide yuuris yoga pants down. Victor licked his lips as he saw that Yuuris cock was already fully errect in his boxers. Victor wasted no time and pulled also Yuuris boxers down. "Why aren't you undressed yet?" the smaller man spoke. "Oh.." Victor laughed "I'm going to change this quickly" with that said, the older man removed his shirt and pants. 

"Better" Yuuri smiled. "Good.. and now.." Victor grabbed Yuuris ass and slightly pulled his buttcracks apart. "Vi-Victor.. o-oh my god.." Yuuri gasped and moaned. Victors expression got suddenly serious. "Yuuri, i want you to relax now, okay? I'm about to prepare you and then comes the main act and I don't want you to be in pain. And if anything is not okay or you are in too much pain, we can stop, ya?" The raved haired man almost teared up. How did he deserve someone who loves him as much as Victor does? "Okay.." he whispered. Victor nodded and slowly putted a finger in Yuuri. 

He didn't move it yet and waited for Yuuris reaction. He heard how Yuuri let out an sharky breath but he couldn't sense any sign of pain in the other mans face. So, slowly the silver haired began to move his finger and Yuuris reaction was just too good. He moaned in bliss and his mouth hung open. Victor smirked and shoved in a second finger next to the first one. "VICTOR!" Yuuri yelled and moaned. He enjoyed Yuuri falling apart so much and they didn't even arrive at the main part yet. "p-put another finger i-in.." Yuuri said and rolled his eyes in bliss. "Okay.." Victor said and did was he was told. "Oh yes.. this is too good" Yuuri wanted to fuck himself back on Victors fingers and the blue eyed needed to put almost all of his self control together, not to come untouched in his pants. 

He was rock hard and needed to resist not to rip his pants off and just pound into Yuuri. "Oh love.. look at you.. you are doung so good.. taking my fingers like a champion. I hope you will take my cock the same way" the silver haired whispered in the ear of the younger man. Yuuri squirmed under him and Victor smirked. He began to fuck his finger into Yuuri who moaned and pulled Victors hair again. 

"Yes Victor.. yes.. ohhh.." Victor slightly scissored his finger and Yuuri screamed. Yes, he freaking screamed. "V-Victor.. put your damn fingers out of me and put your fucking cock in me and fuck me so hard that I will still feel it next week!" the raved haired sounded so needy and demaming and how could Victor say no to this offer? He pulled his fingers out, removed his boxers, grabbed the small bottle of lube, opened the small bottle and put some one his palm. He lubed up his cock and lined himself up to Yuuri. His expression got serious again and he looked the younger man in the face. But Yuuris smile and lustful expression said more than words could ever say and slowly he let his cock in the younger mans welcoming and tight heat. 

"Y-you are so tight" Victor moaned. Still, he looked in Yuuris face abd he saw a light pained and discomforted expression. The older man started to draw slow circles on the others back and shushed him. "Relax, my sun. Please I don't want you in pain. Take deep breathes and look at me. Concentrate on my face.. I love you" all the sweet words were whispered into Yuuris ear and the smaller man did as he was told. He looked in the silver haired mans face and conentrated on him. Victor was fully in now and he still looked at Yuuris face and was relieved as he saw that the pain and discomfort was replaced with pure bliss and a smile. "You are doing so good, love. I'm proud of you.." the older man whispered. "Victor?" "Hm?" "Move!" 

He didn't need to be told twice and began to move slowly at first. Moans and whimpers and sex filled the bedroom. "Vic-Vitor yes.. fuck me.. please. harder. i want to feel it tomorrow.." Yuuri moaned under him. Victor almost chocked in surprise as Yuuri hooked his legs over Victor shoulders. God bless his flexiblity. "Oh god, Yuuri.." the silver haird man moaned and began to moce with faster and more rapid thruts. "yes Victor.. omg yes yes yes." the raven haired compeletly fell apart and Victor loved any second of it. He took Yuuris hand and interwinved their fingers. 

Yuuri truly moaned, screamed and chanted his name like a prayer. The older man ponded so hard into him that he slightly rocked back and forth under him. Yuuri knew he would be in pain in pain tomorrow but he honestly didn't care in this moment. "V-Victor...I-I'm close.." "M-me too.." Victor started to jerk off Yuuri slowly who came with an loud "VICTOR!" on his lips all over Victors hands and stomach. And it only took Victor two more minutes till he spilled his semen in Yuuri. "W-wow.." the raven haied said in awe. With an grin Victor pulled out of him. 

"Yes wow.. Yuuri what are you doing?" The silver haied knitted his eyebrows together as he saw how Yuuri crawled between Victors legs and eyed his cock. "Well.. since you did most of the work i need to reward you, huh?" Before Victor could say anything, Yuuri took his still half hard cock in his mouth. "Y-Yuuri.. fuck!" Victor cursed and grabbed a handful of Yuuris hair. Yuuri sucked, licked and tried to deep thorat but he ended up slightly gagging and coughing. So, he stuck with licking his tounge on the long side on Victor cock and it looked so hot, Victor almost came. 

As Yuuri sucked on the balls, Victor almost screamed and cursed and moaned something in russian. "I-I'm close, love.. please don't stop.." Yuuri grinned and took Victors length back into his mouth and as he sucked a few more times, the silver haired came into his mouth and Yuuri swallowed every drop of it. "Hmh, delicious.." the japanese man hummed and licked his lips. Victor widened his eyes. "You never fail to surprise me, darling.." his voice was soft and warm. With a giggle, Yuuri cuddled into him. "That was the plan. Thank you Victor.. it was perfect. My first time couldn't have been better." Victor wrapped his armds around the smaller mans waist. "I'm glad to hear this. We need to clean up the mess we made." 

"Tomorrow.." the brown eyed man was already half asleep. "Okay.." Victor yawned the their both fell asleep peacefully in each other arms, with bilssful smiles on their faces. 

It's our paradise and it's our war zone...  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone..


End file.
